Aprendiz Sith
thumb|[[Revan|Darth Revan e Darth Malak .]] Aprendiz Sith era um título usado para para o aprendiz de um Lorde Negro dos Sith. É o equivalente a um Padawan Jedi. Três exemplos são os três aprendizes Sith de Darth Sidious: Darth Maul, Darth Tyrannus (Conde Dookan) e Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker). Aparições *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' * *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' game *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' Fontes *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' * *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' * Categoria:Acólitos Sith e aprendizes Categoria:Ranks Sith